


Stardew

by SerendipitousLyss



Series: Owl Fight 2020 [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Stardew Valley AU, and amity can be the smooth gay, for purposes of the setting, owl fight 2020, this time luz gets to be the bi disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousLyss/pseuds/SerendipitousLyss
Summary: When Luz inherits her grandfather's farm and moves to a small town, she's a little overwhelmed by all the work to be done. Luckily, the town's residents are friendly and welcoming. Especially her cute new neighbor.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owl Fight 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Stardew

**Author's Note:**

> Another Owl Fight attack, this time based on a prompt for a stardew valley AU! I thought the premise sounded really cute and I love the game so here we are :'D Hope you like it!

Luz sets the final box atop her new kitchen table with a gentle grunt, raising her arms over her head in a languid stretch. “That’s the last of them,” she sighs, taking a moment to survey her cozy new living space.

Her grandfather’s old house is… well, it could use some TLC, that much is certain. The table and chair up against one corner are old but sturdy, just like the rest of the house, though the creaky-looking bed on the other side of the room fails to instill the same confidence in Luz as she eyes it suspiciously. Still, the house is clean enough despite its disuse, and it’s clear to her that the little town she now lives in has taken good care of it in her grandfather’s absence.

She casts a withering glance at the stack of boxes waiting to be unpacked by the front door. “I’ll take care of you later,” she decides, opting instead to head outside and take a look at what the few acres of farmland has to offer her.

As it turns out, the house isn’t the only part of the property in need of her help. The farmlands surrounding it have not be taken care of nearly as well as the house has, and they’re absolutely overgrown with weeds and dotted with huge boulders that would take all of her strength just to budge. Just thinking about clearing out this kind of land makes her shoulders sore. “Ugh, this is going to take forever,” she complains to herself, slipping her hands into her pockets and frowning as she observes the overgrown jungle that is her front lawn.

Just as she’s seriously starting to consider unpacking over the gargantuan task that is weeding her future gardens, a well-worn truck pulls up in front of Luz’s driveway and parks on the curb. Out of it steps a young woman, maybe around Luz’s age herself, wearing a sundress and a wide-brimmed hat that partially covers her bright green hair. She tucks a bouquet of flowers unto the crook of her left elbow as she locks her truck and turns to come up the path that leads to Luz’s front door.

Luz straightens up almost instinctively. Compared to the girl’s put-together appearance, Luz’s dirty overalls and work boots make her feel plain and a little disheveled.

The woman doesn’t seem to notice or mind, however, as she waves a little in greeting as she approaches. “Good morning!” she calls.

“Morning,” Luz echoes, offering her visitor a small smile. She can’t help but feel just a little shy, both at the fact that she’s brand new to this town and that the first person she meets after arriving is, well,  _ cute _ .

Luz isn’t shy about her sexuality, but it still surprises her just how quickly the word pops into her head. She fights back the blush that threatens to bloom on her face and quickly pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind. “What, uh, what can I do for you?” she manages to say with only a little stuttering involved.

“I’d heard someone was finally moving into this old house, so I thought I’d stop by and say hello,” the woman replies, holding out her hand to Luz in greeting. “I’m Amity, by the way. My family owns the general store in town. We sell, well, basically everything.”

Luz chuckles softly and accepts Amity’s outstretched hand, giving it a quick shake. Amity’s hand is smaller and daintier than hers is, but also noticeably calloused and rather strong. “Luz,” she says with a small smile. “My grandpa used to own this house. I thought I’d take it off his hands and give it a little makeover, you know?” She glances up at the poor old home. “It’s in a little worse shape than I thought though, to be honest. It’s going to take some doing to get it fixed up, but, well, I didn’t come here for a vacation.” SHe shrugs her shoulders good-naturedly, a crooked smile on her face.

Amity hums thoughtfully as the eyes the house. “I have a friend in town whose family runs a carpentry business. I bet they’d be willing to help you out,” she suggests, flashing Luz a smile.

It makes Luz’s heart skip a beat, to her simultaneous horror and excitement. Stifling a bought of impulsive laughter, she shakes her head. “No, I couldn’t ask them to do that, I’m sure they’re busy enough with their store,” she attempts.

“Nonsense. This is a really small town, so we’re all kind of tightly knit,” Amity assures her. “Willow and I grew up together. She may not be able to help much, since she does have a job working for her dads, but I guarantee she’ll make time. That’s just how she is.” The fondness in her voice is some reassurance to Luz.

“Only if she wants to,” she relents. “I don’t want to put anyone out, especially since I’m the new one here.”

Amity’s smile turns smug, and she nods her head in finality, apparently pleased to have gotten her way. In a confusing, roundabout way, it’s kind of cute of her to insist. “It’s settled, then.” Reaching into the side pocket of her purse, she pulls out a cell phone. “Would you mind exchanging numbers with me? I can let you know what Willow and the others say.”

Luz nods, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, and pulls out her own phone to swap with Amity. “Yeah, sure. I’ll warn you, though, I’m not a morning person, so don’t try to call me before nine am,” she says, attempting to put some humor into her words to hide the fact that she feels a little off-center around her cute new neighbor.

It seems to work, because Amity giggles softly into her palm before returning Luz’s phone. “No promises,” she replies. Then, she shifts the bouquet she’s been cradling in one arm and holds it out to Luz. “Here, consider this a housewarming gift from me and my siblings.”

Luz blinks, surprised. She’d wondered what the bouquet was for, but she hadn’t really anticipated that it might be for her. “Oh, thanks,” she says, accepting the carefully-wrapped bunch of flowers. “Does your store also sell flowers? Must be a pretty big store.”

“Just the seeds, but I do keep a little flower garden in the back yard,” Amity responds with a smile. “Sometimes I’ll do a custom bouquet for other people in the town, if they’re trying to impress someone they like. Flower arranging has become a bit of a hobby to me now.” She winks at Luz cheekily. “I need to get back to the shop, but I just wanted to say hi. It was nice to meet you.”

If Luz had still been a teenager, a wink like Amity’s would have dissolved her into a stuttering, blushing mess. As an adult with a bit more romantic experience, however, she manages to  _ not _ lose her cool entirely, even if she can definitely feel herself going pink. “Well, tell your siblings I say thanks,” she manages to say in reply, and somehow manages to get it out without stuttering. “It was good to meet you, too. I guess I’ll see you around town.”

“Kind of hard to avoid in a place this small,” Amity agrees with a laugh. She raises her hand in a brief wave of farewell. “See you around, Luz,” she says, then turns and heads back down the dirt path to where her truck is parked.

Luz watches until Amity climbs into her truck and drives away, then goes into her house and pulls a tall vase from one of her boxes and fills it with water from her tap. The places the vase in the center of her kitchen table and unwraps the bouquet, dipping them into the water and letting them rest there as a sort of centerpiece. Stepping back and admiring her work, Luz smiles. “I think I’m going to like it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions for me or want to check out my other stuff, you can find me on tumblr @serendipitouslyss or on twitter @serelyss.


End file.
